clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Updates
This page is about future updates and other ideas for future updates that people frequently talk about. It is also used to document announcements or sneak peeks that Supercell have posted on Facebook or in their forums. If you have any questions ask any of our staff for assistance. Future Updates Attack log and replays! Soon you can watch replays of your attacks and show your most dominant victories to friends and family! Get ready to analyse your toughest fights and improve your skills! Chief, are your clan’s troop donations soaring through the roof?! Soon you can also see how many troops your clan members have received! Introducing Town Hall level 10 - The Fiery Fortress! Chief, can it be?! A level 4 X-Bow!!! This defensive turret shoots bolts of Elixir at an incredible rate of fire and now its projectiles are even more lethal! Chief, breaking news! Soon you can ramp up your defences with a level 8 Air defense! Chief, get ready for Dragons!! New appearance and new upgrade level coming soon! Unleash the ancient Red Dragon!!! Possible Updates Some of the more frequent ideas which have not yet been ruled out by Supercell: * Clan vs Clan wars. * Duelling arena/challenge battles/simulator/sandbox (attack friends). * Improved in-game communication. * Online/last online status. * More clan rankings, i.e. High Elders or Co-Leaders * Easier way to rearrange/readjust village. * Village construction mode / saving layouts. * Blacklist/ban specific users from your own clan. * Automated reinforcement requests/trap-bomb replacement upon successful defence. * Specific troop type reinforcement requests and/or ability to release certain reinforcements. * Way to turn on all range circles at once to check for max overlap/weak areas. * Add a 2nd radius circle on Hidden Tesla for the trigger range. * Ability to rearrange Barracks troop queue without removing/re-adding. * Daily reward system (see possible reward list here). * A cavalry type troop. * The ability to reset your account without changing the Game Center. * Player search function. These ideas have not been ruled out by Supercell, but are NOT scheduled to be worked on at this time: * More leadership roles/tiers. * Duelling Arena/Challenge Battles/Simulator/Sandbox. * Increase clan size to 100. * Customizable clan flag/symbol. * More automation/control over troop builds (build to order/unlimited production for example). * Increase replay duration beyond last 4 - at least since last logon, perhaps last 2 days. Impossible Updates These ideas have been ruled out (or negated/cancelled) by Supercell: * Ability to change village names. * Donating resources or gems to other players. * An exchange building to convert elixir to gold and vice-versa. * Assigning multiple builders to one build/upgrade. Previous Updates Ideas from users that have been implemented: * Defence replays. * Alert for when camps are full. * Army Camp troops surviving battles. * Message displaying when someone leaves/is kicked from clan. * Trophy limits on clan applications. * Gem usage confirmation. * Small shields after maintenance and disconnects. * Many of the combat balances are due to user input. * Matchmaking queue. * Army Camp storage managed as a whole instead of per camp. * Barracks queue information. * Clan Search. * Global chat moderation. * Trophies to be lost in match screen. * Broader range of trophies available to be won per match. * Troop donation statistics. See Version History for full details of what was released when. Android Version Supercell has stated that it is focusing on updating the Clash of Clans iOS version, and has no current plans of releasing it on the Google Play Store. Category:Supercell Category:Gameplay